


i really really like you

by placebo



Series: doki doki heartbeat [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, based off real life events, feat. the other members but they're not that important, jisung is cute but dense, minho is just cute uwu, pure fluff nothing but fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 09:56:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14470173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/placebo/pseuds/placebo
Summary: Jisung discovered he was maybe a lot in love with Minho during a livestream, which, objectively speaking, is probably the Single Worst Ever Way to realise you’re in love.(or, Minho makes Jisung’s heart go doki doki and he’s not quite sure how to cope.)





	i really really like you

**Author's Note:**

> i love minsung uwu
> 
> events happening in this might not fit chronologically in Real Life but just assume they do anyway
> 
> edit: thanks so much for 300 kudos!!!

“You’re staring again.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Jisung mutters absentmindedly, watching as Minho presses the two fans together and then laughs, bright and loud and cheerful. His eyes are curved into crescents as he smiles, his laughs tapering into soft giggles that Jisung almost can’t hear, unless he strains his ears.

Something shoves into him and he flies off his chair, hitting the ground with a thud. Minho and Woojin glance over at him from their bench and he waves feebly, but they quickly go back to filming as if Jisung isn’t in pain, probably half dead. He turns and glares at Seungmin, who’s stolen his chair.

“What was that for?” Jisung whines.

“You’re so _obvious,_ ” Seungmin says, rolling his eyes. “Just tell him you love him.”

“I – I’m not in love with Minho.”

“I didn’t say Minho’s name anywhere. Funny how you filled in the blanks…” Seungmin trails off as Jisung stands up, fully intent on shoving Seungmin roughly to the floor in something akin to revenge.

(How does the saying go? An eye for an eye, blood will have blood, Seungmin is the Literal Devil’s Child and probably has two shoulder devils instead of an angel so he definitely deserves whatever is coming for him? As far as Jisung’s concerned, they’re all exactly the same.)

Maybe Seungmin senses the murderous intent rising in Jisung, because he jumps out of the seat and grins impishly. “Oh, Jeongin’s calling for me! Gotta go!” he says, then sprints off.

Jisung just stares, dumbfounded. “Jeongin didn’t say anything…”

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Jisung discovered he was maybe a lot in love with Minho during a livestream, which, objectively speaking, is probably the Single Worst Ever Way to realise you’re in love.

He had _liked_ Minho for as long as he could remember – ever since the two had been introduced to each other, and Minho had proudly proclaimed he used to be a backup dancer for BTS. It had been a sort of puppy-crush back then, when Jisung was Young and Dumb and Minho was the boy two years older who looked kind of scary but had the cutest smile, and as the two had gotten closer (thanks, Chan) Jisung had continued to fall, deeper and deeper at a mildly alarming rate.

(He likes to think of it like he’s Alice, following the white rabbit and then falling endlessly down the hole at a rate that surely would kill him when he hits the bottom. Except the white rabbit is Minho, the hole is entirely metaphorical and hitting the bottom meant love. Oh, and instead of physically dying he would just, y’know, die internally. From like, heartbreak, or something.)

So yeah, he had always had a _crush_ on Minho.

And then The Incident happened.

When, at the end of the livestream, Chan chose Jisung as his next victim, tugging him to the ground and then, impulsively, dragging Minho down too. And it was then, when Minho had fallen on Jisung and turned to look him in the eyes, when Jisung had realised their faces were _so_ close together _oh god oh godohgod,_ that he realised his puppy crush was almost certainly Love. With a capital L.

He hadn’t thought anyone had picked up on it, though.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

“I have a dilemma,” Jisung announces, walking into the kitchen where he knows Chan and Changbin will be. Everyone else is out. Jisung isn’t exactly sure where, though he suspects three are shopping for groceries and three are in the practice room screwing around and avoiding the responsibilities of shopping for groceries.

“Good morning Chan hyung, how are you?” Chan says, his voice higher pitched than usual. (Jisung does _not_ sound like that.) “Oh, I’m good, Jisung, thanks for asking! How are you?”

Jisung stares, deadpan, at Chan for a solid five seconds. “I have a dilemma,” he repeats.

“Is this about Minho?” Chan asks, and Jisung chokes on air.

“Does everyone know?”

“About your complete and utter undying love for Minho hyung?” Changbin takes a sip of his coffee. “Yeah, we all do. Honestly, you’re kind of pathetic.”

“You know, hyung, that’s real rich coming from the same person who cried once because Felix changed his hairstyle,” Jisung replies, opening the cabinet to get himself a glass of water.

“I was in a vulnerable state of mind at that time, you can’t blame me,” Changbin whines. Jisung ignores him, chugging his water.

“You know, you should really just tell him,” Chan says, and Jisung spits out his water.

“Uh, no offense, hyung, but why the _fuck_ would I do that?”

“Come on, what are you afraid of?”

“Uh, rejection. Heartbreak. Minho hyung hates me for the rest of eternity and never speaks to me again.”

“I’m sorry, are we talking about the same person here?” Changbin says. Jisung kicks him.

“Jisungie, I’m almost certain you don’t have to worry about any of that,” Chan says.

“What do you mean?”

Changbin groans and plants his head on the table. “God, you’re so _dense_ sometimes.” This time, Chan kicks Changbin too.

“I mean, just tell him. When you’re ready,” Chan says, ruffling Jisung’s hair and ignoring Changbin’s mutter of _hopefully soon._

“Thanks, hyung,” Jisung replies. “I’m gonna go – dwell on that, now.”

“For the record, I can try flirt with him less in front of fans,” Chan comments, and Jisung pauses in his tracks, turning back around.

“What? You don’t need to – actually, yeah, that would be nice,” Jisung admits, smiling sheepishly when Changbin shoots a knowing look at him.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

So like, yeah, Jisung just needs to tell Minho. He can do it! Maybe.

It’s just that, well, he can’t find the right moment. They’re in the middle of promotions, which means they’re stuck in a constant cycle of practice and perform and sleep, so they’re always busy, and when they aren’t busy they’re dead tired, falling asleep wherever there’s a spare bed – or just, wherever there’s somewhere comfortable.

And, sure, some opportunities have arisen on the days they don’t have to go prerecord, when Chan decides they’ve practiced enough for the day and lets them out early, when everyone else busies themselves with their own activities. Except, Jisung finds himself always with Felix and Jeongin and Hyunjin and Seungmin, or sometimes Chan will make Jisung and Changbin stay behind because he wants to talk 3racha with them. And then suddenly it’s almost midnight and they _really_ need to sleep because this will be the only night in a week they’ll get more than six hours, and suddenly Jisung’s gone the whole day without a single moment alone with Minho.

He’s not avoiding him. He thinks. When they’re all together, he’s always with Minho. It’s just, well. He’s kind of afraid to tell him, because despite what Chan said about _not having to be worried_ (which was, by the way, totally vague and entirely unhelpful, _thanks_ Chan), Jisung… worries.

“Hey, bro, stop thinking so hard,” Felix says in English, slinging an arm around Jisung’s shoulders before switching back to Korean. “We’ve been to signings before.”

Ah, yes. The signing. “That’s not what I’m thinking about,” Jisung mutters under his breath. Maybe he should be, though. He’s seated next to Minho today.

Felix either doesn’t hear him or doesn’t really care, tugging Jisung with him to the van. Jeongin, Hyunjin and Seungmin are already settled in the back seat, engrossed in something on Hyunjin’s phone, and they barely acknowledge Felix and Jisung climbing in.

Jisung finds himself slipping off into a sort of almost asleep state during the drive – staying awake only because the three in the back tend to burst into laughter at erratic moments. When they arrive at the venue, he’s not sure if he’s more tired than awake, and he moves sluggishly out of the van. The cold air, at least, helps to make him more alert.

They haven’t been idols for long, but Jisung honest to god doesn’t think he’ll ever get used to the way fans scream his name as they walk past. One particular fanboy makes Jisung jump in surprise with how loud his voice it, and Felix laughs at his shock, only laughing harder when Jisung pouts at him.

Inside, they have a few moments to relish being alone, with no observers, before the doors open and the fans are let in, before they’ll have to make their way to their own seats. Jisung stretches his wrist in preparation to sign albums like a _boss._

The gifts they get from fans is, in Jisung’s opinion, one of the best things about fansigns. Only two things are better. One: being able to talk to the fans and interact with them, answering their questions and making all their wildest dreams come true by twining hands together and playfully flirting with them.

Two: seeing Minho in cute hats, holding cute plushies, with his cute little smile on his face that makes Jisung’s heart beat probably too fast to be healthy. Minho holds a massive heart-shaped toy up to Jisung’s face, blocking his view of the fans (and their view of him), so Jisung bats it away playfully. When Minho continues to block Jisung’s sight with it, he hits Minho’s arm lightly, laughing at Minho’s false groan of pain.

 _God_ , he’s so far gone.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

It’s exactly twelve-thirty-two at night when Minho kisses Jisung.

They’re on their way back from a prerecording, and the van is dark, the only light coming from the blinking clock on the dashboard, high enough that Jisung can see it from where he’s seated. He and Minho are the only ones in the back, and the only ones awake, sine Jeongin fell asleep almost as soon as he sat down, and Woojin drifted off not too long after.

Jisung’s on the verge of asleep. His eyes close involuntarily, difficult to keep open, and he’s leaning heavily against Minho, their arms curled together. He’s never been able to sleep on moving vehicles, not properly, but a combination of beginning to need the small periods of rest while moving from venue to venue, and the warmth emanating from Minho, is sending him into a much drowsier state than he normally would be in.

Jisung watches as Minho slides a hand into his, loosely curling their fingers together.

“Can I kiss you, Jisungie?”

Jisung gasps, his head shooting up in shock. He’s not sure if he heard Minho correctly, but his heart thuds in his chest, a combination of hope and fear and, probably, love. “What?”

“I really, really like you,” Minho whispers. Jisung isn’t sure, but he thinks he might be dreaming right now.

“Wait – hyung, are you serious?” Of course he’s serious. Minho doesn’t lie, not about things like this, and Jisung knows it. Still, there’s an underlying fear that this isn’t real, so Jisung asks anyway.

“Of course I am. Why would I lie about this?” Minho’s brows furrow in confusion, his lips quirking down in a frown, and it’s so cute that Jisung thinks he might just die right there. He shrugs and ducks his head, feeling shy all of a sudden, choosing to play with Minho’s fingers, instead. His face feels hot at the confession, a warm, happy feeling spreading throughout his body, his lips quirking up subconsciously.

“I just – hyung, I really, really like you, too,” Jisung says. His eyes are fixed on their hands, but he doesn’t miss the small laugh that Minho lets out. He flushes, about to whine, when Minho reaches his other hand under Jisung’s chin, tilting his head up back to eye level with Minho. Jisung’s breath catches in his throat when he realises how close to each other they are.

“I know, silly,” Minho giggles. “Chan hyung told me.”

There’s enough light in the van that Jisung can see the smile on Minho’s face, see the way his eyes scrunch up in joy. Minho’s hand on Jisung’s jaw burns his skin, yet he finds himself pressing into it, leaning towards Minho almost instinctively.

It’s Minho who closes the gap between the two, tugging Jisung in gently and pressing their lips together. It’s soft and sweet and ends too soon, Minho pulling away too early

“So,” Minho starts, fiddling with Jisung’s hand. “Be my boyfriend?”

Jisung smiles giddily. “Of course I will.”

Soft cheers erupt from the front of the van, and Woojin and Jeongin both peer into the back, grinning. Jisung flushes.

“Congratulations, hyungs!” Jeongin says. “You finally got your shit together!”

“We’re happy for you,” Woojin adds, reaching out to squeeze Jisung’s hand lovingly.

“Thanks, guys,” Minho replies, and Jisung simply grins as Minho wraps his arms around Jisung, pressing a kiss on his forehead.

Woojin and Jeongin turn back around, resuming their own activities, and Jisung turns his head towards Minho. He’s proud to say he initiates their second kiss.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

“So now that we’re the only couple with our shit together,” Jisung starts, his head in Minho’s lap as he plays with Minho’s fingers, holding them above him so the sunlight from the window streams through them.

Minho sighs. “You’re not playing matchmaker.”

Jisung drops Minho’s hand abruptly, letting it land on his chest, and pouts. “Why not? We would be great-”

Minho leans down and kisses Jisung before he can finish the sentence, cupping Jisung’s jaw with the hand that isn’t pressed against his heart. When they break apart, Seungmin is looking at them with a vague expression of disgust on his face.

“I’m happy for you two and all,” he says, scrunching his nose. “But I really don’t want to see you make out everywhere I go.” And then he’s gone, probably to convince Jeongin to join his next evil scheme.

“See!” Jisung points out. “We need to get Seungmin and Hyunjin to admit they like each other so they can kiss each other instead of judging us!”

Minho rolls his eyes, but he’s grinning as he presses another kiss against Jisung’s lips. “They’ll be fine on their own, Jisungie.”

**Author's Note:**

> twt : [@chuuniversals](https://twitter.com/chuuniversals)
> 
>  
> 
> uhh idk how to feel about the ending ive never been good at ending things well
> 
>  
> 
> but anyway! leave comments & kudos if u liked this!!


End file.
